Blurry
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: A song, a nightclub, and a lonely Sasuke. With some motivation he reveals his feelings for a teammate-- but is Sakura or Naruto? *slight Kakairu, but nothing yaoi haters will mind much* PLZ R/R!


A/N: This is the first Naruto fic I've posted, though not the first I've written. All my  
stories are about half-done, and I really wanted to break into the area, so I decided to do  
that with what I do best-- 

Twy: SONGFIC! _bounces_

CA: Everyone, meet my yami. I'd tell ya to run, but I want reviews, so I won't. Yeah, I'm  
shameless.

Twy: Tell them the song already! I got a party I got to get to.

CA: You're not sticking around to help?

Twy: As much I as I would love to drool over Sasuke, I have to keep my social life going.

CA: What social life?

Twy: Just tell them the damn song already! _glare_

CA: "Blurry" by Puddle Of Mudd (Not like you couldn't tell from the title...)

****

SANITIZED: LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED. THIS IS THE FFNET APPROVED, SANITARY, MADE-FOR-KIDDIES VERSION. TO VIEW THE ORIGINAL, GO TO MY SITE AND VENTURE UNDER "THE WORKS" AND THE APPROPRIATE SHOW.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting just off stage, his head in his hands. Could he do this? Could he risk  
everything... on just a few words? When had he become this desparate, he wondered. Add  
in the self-doubt and it made a tumultuous mix. He wouldn't even be here if it hadn't  
been for the direction of the person he least expected. Kakashi.

His teacher had approached him after he hadn't showed up for training. How could he  
with his object of affection right there? Sasuke broke easily, telling him everything.  
Thankfully, Kakashi was understanding-- a little too understanding, maybe-- and nudged  
him in this direction.

So here he was. It was Amateur/Kareoke Night at the new nightclub that had surfaced a  
few months ago. It had been the Hokage's idea; it was meant to give the younger  
generation something to do besides wreck havoc upon the village. It had worked, for the  
most part, except for a certain blonde who still managed to get in trouble a few times each  
day, even with training.

"Uchiha! It's your turn next! Get ready!" called the stage manager. Sasuke had never  
bothered to find out his name. His mind was elsewhere.

"You ready?" a slightly gruff voice asked with a slow drawl.

"Yeah, about as ready as I'll ever be." He had been wondering, and decided to ask. "Just  
how did you think of this?"

"How do think I caught Iruka?" was the immediate reply.

"But you were with him before the nightclub started."

"Well, yeah, he was the only member of the audience attending, but still. Same  
principle," the teacher replied.

"Wonderful," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "I don't even know if I can sing! At least you  
knew, probably. You did, didn't you?"

"Um, well... No, I didn't... And afterwards Iruka made me promise never to do that  
again... Or if I did, at least try to be sober..."

"Sober! You were drunk!" he cried. Kakashi grinned beneath the mask.

"Well of course, you think I'd risk humiliation sober? Oh look! It's your turn! Gotta go  
and find Iruka!" Kakashi about half-bolted away to find his lover in the audience.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sasuke muttered as he was shoved out on stage. It got even better.  
Full house, _including_ his love right in the front row. Kakashi's doing, he knew. Well,  
better get it over with, he thought.

"The song I'm singing is Blurry. The dedication is to the one I love... you know who are,"  
he said simply before nodding to the DJ to start the music. Here goes nothing, Sasuke  
thought.

_MISSING WORDS_

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask for the second time that night. He rested his head on  
Iruka's shoulder, who was currently trapped in a bear hug from behind. The shorter  
jounin didn't mind, but did noticed his lover's amusement.

"You set this up, didn't you?" He received a wink. Well, he thought, at least the boy can  
sing... and he's sober...

_MISSING WORDS_

Sakura had been chatting with her friends when Sasuke came on. As soon as she heard  
that voice speaking she stopped and stared. And when that voice began to sing... she and  
her friends about melted on the spot. A glance over to Kakashi and Iruka gave her an  
interesting insight. She saw Iruka ask and Kakashi's response... She sighed. He was  
shameless. And thank him for that.

_MISSING WORDS_

Naruto watched Sasuke with an odd fascination. He was certainly putting himself out on  
limb here. Risking a lot, to say the least. And whoever this love of his was, they were  
probably going to be mobbed by fangirls when the name went public. Naruto snorted at  
the mental image it gave. Whoever would definitely have to be fast on their feet!

_MISSING WORDS_

Kakashi was proud of Sasuke for going through with this, even though he had resisted the  
idea at first. The boy was extremely private and to stand up in front of half the village's  
population to publicly announce his love for someone who may or may not return the  
feelings was not in his repertoire. But after some convincing, he had agreed to do it. And  
even after I told him the truth behind my ordeal, Kakashi thought, he still did it. The boy  
had more guts than he did.

_MISSING WORDS_

Iruka felt proud for some strange reason. He had, in all honesty, contemplated doing the  
very thing that Sasuke was doing now, but he never had the courage to. And didn't need  
to anyhow, since Kakashi showed up on his front porch, half-plastered, to do it himself.  
He had quietly but sternly told the man not to do that again, at least when he was drunk.  
Iruka highly doubted he'd listen, but maybe he was just waiting for him to do it. It was his  
"turn" after all...

_MISSING WORDS_

Sakura had to keep checking herself for drool, but dammit, Sasuke was definitely  
droolworthy. He had even changed his attire for the evening, and that only intrigued her  
more. Instead of the normal blue outfit, he was in black jeans and sleeveless blue shirt.  
His raven hair had been spiked even more so than usual, giving him an even darker look.  
And his eyes... they held a sultry yet tormented gaze, she noted before checking for drool  
again.

_MISSING WORDS_

Naruto felt the pain that was eminating from both the singer and the song. It had a certain  
anger in it, a rage almost, but it was all underlying and seemingly not apparent to the  
hordes of fangirls. He saw Sakura repeatedly checking herself in a pocket mirror. He  
shook his head and returned his attention to Sasuke. Who would've thought that Mr.  
I'm-So-Cool could sing? His voice had a slight rasp that sent chills down everyone's  
spine.

_MISSING WORDS_

This is it, Sasuke thought, can I do this? Yes I can! I won't back down now. It's now or  
never and I may never have another chance. Whether the response is good or bad doesn't  
matter. I have to take my chance and it's now. Here goes nothing.

_MISSING WORDS_

As the last few notes faded away, everyone was silent for a second before erupting into  
applause. The sound was deafening, and before he knew it, the stage manager had come  
to escort him off the stage. No! He had do it now! Pulling away he ran back out to the  
stage and the audience erupted again. He grabbed the microphone.

"Silence," he said, but not loud enough apparently. "Silence, please, I need your silence!"  
The applause died down, and everyone looked at him expectantly. He panicked. He  
couldn't do this! What ifs ran through his mind. He looked at the people before him, and  
finally his eyes rested on Kakashi. His teacher nodded, as if to say, you can do this.  
Steeling his nerves, Sasuke took a deep breath and continued.

"I've decided to reveal who the song was about," he said finally, and received a few  
squeals of delight from various girls. "The song went out to the one I love, and I wanted  
tell them... I love you..." here it was, the moment of truth. "I love you, Naruto."

Sasuke bolted from the stage and into the night.

---------------  
(A/N: If you don't like yaoi, you can skip to the end and review or leave. Otherwise,  
please continue!)

Which was louder was anyone's guess, but all heard two people fall out of their chairs--  
Sakura and Naruto-- for very different reasons. Sakura fainted from disbelief and  
disappointment, and Naruto from disbelief and shock. Had Sasuke said what he thought  
he had said? A quick glance around gave him the answer in the form of fangirl glares. He  
bolted just like Sasuke had done.

The question on his mind was, did he feel the same way? Yes, came the answer, yes he  
did. The entire time Sasuke had been singing he had wished that it was he that was being  
sung to. He knew the song by heart because... because he had often dreamed of singing to  
Sasuke. It was eerily ironic, but Naruto didn't notice. He set out to find Sasuke as the sky  
began to thunder.

* * *

He found him at the weirdest place-- Naruto's own house. But there he was, sitting on the  
front step, as if waiting for him. Naruto walked up and just stood there in front of him.  
Sasuke sighed and stood up. He refused to look him in the eye.

"Now you know how I feel. I can't help it and I'm just here to apologize--"

"Look at me." It was a simple request, but Sasuke felt like he had just been asked to jump  
off a mountain. Right now, the latter seemed preferable.

"I-I can't," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Sasuke, look at me. Please." Unable to resist, he slowly looked up into Naruto's deep sea  
blue eyes. "Don't apologize for doing something right."

With that Naruto kissed the stunned boy, who quickly regained his composure. Truthfully  
it was their second kiss, but the accidental one was no match for this one. The heavens  
seemed to be in combustable mood that night, since it started to rain almost immediately.  
Naruto broke with him.

"Better go inside before we get soaked," he said. Suprising him, Sasuke laughed.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care if it floods," he replied. Naruto smiled and the  
continued where they had left off.

* * *

Sakura, amazingly enough, had been understanding. And besides, with Sasuke taken, that  
opened the doors for a few new hotties that had so far been missed. The fangirls had all  
moved on, and Naruto was only mobbed once.

Sasuke thanked Kakashi, but told him that ever did anything like that again, i.e., lie until  
the last moment and mess with his head when he was in a questionable state, he would  
have Iruka after him faster than ramen disappears around Naruto. Kakashi agreed... with  
his fingers crossed behind his back. Naruto never did find out.

Iruka is currently looking for a song. Wellone for the public. He had found one for  
Kakashi. He had been planning some light revenge for some time and decided to go  
through with. He'd show up on Kakashi's doorstep, half-plastered, and sing "I Will  
Always Love You". Heh heh heh.

* * *

CA: Well, I know it's long, but I just couldn't help myself. Good story, ne?

Twy: Yeah.

CA: I thought you went to a party.

Twy: I got kicked out.

CA: Do I even want to know?

Twy: When you mix tequila and Weird Al, things don't end up like your story.

CA: I knew I'd regret asking.

Twy: Asking? I DID that!

CA: _shudders_ Bad mental image. Well, anyway, plz R/R, and flames are fine. Just give  
me a little warning, okay? And tell what you didn't like, just don't rant, okies? Good.


End file.
